A Birthday Kiss for Christmas
by Ashton Li
Summary: On the eve of Christmas, Echizen Ryoma feels as if he's completely alone...that is until a thud comes from his window...


**NOTE:**** Welcome. This is a quick FujiXRyoma fic for both Ryoma's birthday and Christmas. I do not own these characters, I just enjoy writing fanfics. I hope you'll enjoy, and thank you for stopping by.**

**A Birthday Kiss for Christmas**

Echizen Ryoma stared outside his bedroom with Karupin in his arms. He sighed and watched the snow falling down from the sky. It was the 24th of December, and though he should have felt happy for it being the eve of Christmas, he could not get himself to smile. Even with the presents under the tree, there was no rush of cheerfulness from this. The young boy just wanted to stay in his room until the day was over.

"Karupin, at least you're here with me," right as the words came out of Ryoma's mouth, the furry cat jumped out of his grip. Karupin slowly walked to the door and left the room. "Maybe I am going to be completely alone today…"

Ryoma turned away from the window and headed for his bed. Grabbing for the tennis ball that was on his floor, he placed himself on the bed and tossed it up in the air. As he continued to do this, he softly hummed to himself. After what seemed like an hour, a soft thud came from the window making him drop the tennis ball. Getting off his bed, he went back to the window. Right as he peeked out, Ryoma noticed a figure waving up at him. Opening the window, he yelled out, "What are you doing, Fuji-senpai?"

"Hurry, come down here," Fuji smiled as he let out a soft giggle.

Without saying a word, Ryoma pulled on his coat and ran out of his room. As he made his way towards the door, he placed on his shoes and left the house. Treading through the snow, he managed to make his way to where the older boy stood.

"Merry Christmas, Echizen," Fuji took out a small box from his pocket and handed it to the other boy.

"What's this?" Ryoma stared at it.

"Your present. Open it."

Ryoma unwrapped the red paper from the box and slowly opened it to reveal a group of small leaves with a red ribbon. "What is this?"

"Mistletoe."

"Why would you give me this?"

Fuji took Ryoma's hand that held the small item and rose it in the air above them. Leaning in, he placed his lips onto Ryoma's. "So I could do that."

"…senpai…" Ryoma's cheeks glowed from embarrassment.

"For Christmas, I wanted to give Echizen a birthday kiss," Fuji continued to hold onto Ryoma's hand as he brought him closer. "Happy birthday, Echizen."

"You remembered…" his voice was barely audible.

"Of course," slowly, Fuji wrapped his arms around the younger boy. "You're birthday is the best part about the holiday."

"Thank you, Fuji-senpai."

On the eve of Christmas, Echizen Ryoma received a gift no one else could have given him; the gift of the warmth of love.

**NOTE:**** Okay…yay for a random fic. Actually, I was going to do a few different Christmas related fics for all my favorite couples from the Prince of Tennis, but, as of right now, I'm staying with just one. I also remembered that Ryoma's birthday is December 24****th****, so I thought I should give him a birthday fic as well.**

**I should be updating my other fics, but I like to write short fics for special occasions. Ugh! But typing is killing my wrist. I hurt it yesterday (December 22****nd****, 2009) while shoveling the driveway. I ended up pushing my wrist against the shovel, and I probably like sprained it or something. I probably shouldn't be using it, but it's hard because I'm right handed (and that's the wrist I hurt). I fail.**

**Anyways, back to the fic (no one probably cares about me getting hurt). I really have no idea what I was trying to do with this. It just seemed good at the time. I probably failed with this fic. Sorry if I did. On a good note, if you're one of those people that read my other FujiXRyoma fics, I have another one that I'm working on (even though "Without Sight" just got posted about a week ago). I just had to start writing it though because this idea just came to me. I hate when I'm in the middle of writing other things and an idea just comes out of no where.**

**Well, that's enough from me. Happy holidays everyone, and thank you for reading~!**


End file.
